All that really matters
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: It would have been perfect, I had her where I wanted. The moment the powers of the family that bound me would wane I would take her, willing or not. That was until she became her heir. Alucard/Seras, Rated M for containing more lemon than lemon iced-tea.
1. All that really mattered

* * *

I present, my first lemon.  
This is probably the most perverted and graphic thing my mind could spawn, I apologize for even bringing it up. And may it ever reach the Internet in a drunken daze I hope no one take offence to it. I HAD to get it out before it would drive me insane.  
I also Apologize to Metropolis kid, Yes I went and wrote this kind of stuff. I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me too much for it.

Hellsing is not mine, and Hirano would not go as far as letting Alucard have his way with Seras.. That part will be in chapter 2 but before I post it I want to make sure people even want that sort of stuff here , though chapter 1 has some dirty stuff as well. Special thanks to raefactor for beta reading it and giving me the initial push to write it x3  
Not to mention to support me into posting it.

* * *

**I **watched the vision splashing in front of me. She was gentle and innocent-- both things I could never be. The light spray of water droplets against my skin was the only thing I felt as I observed her. Had I been in my "human" shape, another sensation would have been clamoring for my attention, and I most likely would not be able to think about her so calmly.

It had been a week now since my master had died of old age. Like expected of her with her eternal stubbornness and apparent dislike to the idea of becoming impregnated and defiled, she had not produced an heir during her youth. Even so, when she'd began to grow old, she decided that she would not lock me away as her father had done. She left her duties and estate to the only person besides me she could really trust: my innocent little police girl.

I allowed myself to take in more of the sight before me. It had been some years now since I turned her. I still remembered that night; I could still feel my rage burn as I recalled that shitty freak fondling her, his hands going places even I hadn't allowed myself to visit yet. At the time, I didn't know why I had turned her. Or maybe I did, but I'd tried to tell myself it had been her decision. In all honesty I could have saved her life on more than one way or just killed her. Truth be told, I'm used to taking what I want. And that innocence. That determination. Those enticing curves and that sweet, sweet virgin blood. I had definitely wanted her.

--

As hard as I tried, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the figure in front of me during these thoughts about that fine night. The shower was spraying hard, the hot water pounding her and flowing down her skin as she scrubbed her body in preparation for the upcoming round table meeting. She glanced around the bathroom nervously. Even though I had masked my presence, my police girl still felt something. She had grown into a powerful nosferatu, more than worthy of being my mate. I was enjoying the sight of her naked body, but I knew she was holding back because she felt like she was being watched.

I tugged on her mind, testing her blocks. They were expertly placed, but they eventually gave way to my hundreds of years of experience at tearing them down. I calmed her and dulled her extra-sensory perception, smirking as she relaxed. I still had it in me, after all these years.

One of her hands trailed down her slender waist and over her round hips to rest on the pink folds between her legs. Despite the fact that I was nothing but mist, I could feel something flare up in my ethereal loins as she started to rub the little bud. Her other hand covered one of her perfect breasts, flicking the nipple. Another overwhelming wave of desire went through me as it hardened under her touch. I started to imagine what it would be like to grab hold of those supple breasts and slide my length over the dripping folds of her pussy before slipping into her tight virgin passage; what it would be like to take her innocence and make her body mine.

Herangelic voice woke me from my musings as she cried out in release. The sight of her body trembling violently then slumping against the wall and that attractive pink flush on her face made me glad to be her master. I was more than a bit frustrated when she wrapped a towel around herself and exited to her room. I just barely held back a growl. I watched her finish dressing just as the retainer came to fetch her for the meeting. _"Lady Seras? Are you ready to go?"_ She sighed in frustration, like my old master, my police girl hated these boring meetings.

--

**As **Seras sat down, I assumed my usual position at her side. She looked up at me and smiled, and I saw that she had transformed her teeth to look like those of a human, presumably to keep the knights of the round table from knowing that she was a vampire. I smirked back before moving my mouth to her ear to whisper, _"Nice trick. It might be useful later in your office, don't you agree?"_

_  
_I chuckled as my old master's silver ash tray flew at my face. I was about to retort when one of the mortals at the round table cleared his throat. _"Lady Seras Victoria Hellsing, it has come to our attention that the vampire you have in your service is completely unbound and could go wherever he pleases! What do you have to say about that?"_

My police girl rolled her eyes. The Hellsing name was added to her names when Integra adopted her into the family, resulting in the rather long name "Seras Victoria Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing". These mortals never got it right_. _"_What I have to say about it is that your assumptions are unfounded. The moment the former head of the family passed away her powers over Alucard were transfered to the next heir, which, whether you accept it or not, is me." _I sulked inwardly. It was that power that prevented me from claiming Seras' body while my master was alive. Because of it, I couldn't force myself on her and enjoy feeling her tight muscles around my member, squeezing me as she struggled to get away from me. And even now that Integra had passed away, that power still kept me from dong so as it had taken Seras as it's new host.

--

After what was to my tastes a much too long conference, I followed Seras to her office, taking in every detail of her body as she moved. She was dressed in a suit much like Integra's old one, except that it was red. With Seras' unconcealable curves, the suit took on a decidedly more feminine shape than it had on Integra. Through the back of the outfit, I could see her beautifully shaped ass shaking slightly as she moved. My immediate instinct was to grab them and knead them roughly while pushing her body against mine. That is, until I felt the Hellsing power physically hit me in the stomach, causing me to cough.

My police girl turned around when she heard me. I expected her to give me an order to go away after hearing my thoughts, but instead she ran to me. _"Master! Are you alright?"_ She bent over me, concern filling her cute voice. I realized two things: one, that she was too pure to even think about reading my mind thus being oblivious to my intentions for her, and two, that I was in fact still her master and that was all that really mattered. And if I was still her master, I would be able to have my way with her and she could not resist. After all, she was my servant, and a servant's job was to please and obey her master. A devilish smirk plastered to my face as I looked her in the eyes and decided to test which one was stronger-- my power over Seras or the Hellsing family's power over me.

Using one hand, I held her chin so she could not look away from me. "_Police girl, before you come __to your office, you will go to your room and slip into something lighter. This outfit does not fit you at all."_ I saw her eyes grow wide and then close as if summoning the power to resist my order. Then she opened them again and sighed.

"_Yes, my master."_ I smirked as I watched her run to her room. While I could feel the Hellsing family power, it could do nothing if she went along with my orders. It could perhaps prevent me from killing innocents, but it would no longer serve to protect Seras' innocence from me. I chuckled softly while phasing to the office. _"Take that, Master Integra."_

Starting tonight, my dear Seras, your body and virginity will be mine. Such a fine mate you will make..

* * *

Chapter 1 is up, chapter 2 is finished but I need to make sure it's welcome here. I'm not doing this to annoy you or anything. But Posting something like this is really hard on me.

* * *


	2. All that really matters Part 1

* * *

The lemony part. From Seras' point of view.**  
****

* * *

  
**

"**Lord** save me," Was all I thought as I made haste to my room to do as I'd been ordered. After Integra made me her heir, I had thought I'd be completely safe from anything my sadistic master might try to do. But in reality I still found myself unable to resist his orders. My mind trailed back to the night I was given "control" over the Hellsing family's ultimate weapon. It might have worked had I drank his blood, and become a vampire in my own right, but since I had not I was still a servant to his will.

"A lighter outfit." I knew exactly what he meant and grumbled as I looked through my closet and pulled out my old uniform. What would they think of me if they spotted me with my master, killing innocents? He couldn't order me to do that, could he? I felt the tugging of the family's energy re-assuring me that he indeed could not. The power restricted him from killing anything unless I voluntarily gave him permission to do so. Then why did he order me into my uniform? I took off the shorts that went with the suit and was about to put on a pair of panties when I heard my master's voice through my head. _"No._" He said simply, and he mentally drew my gaze over to the lace thong in the drawer. I growled and slipped it on. He definitely seemed to want me to look like a complete idiot..

I tugged on my skirt, trying to flatten it to make it look longer, but it still barely covered my backside. _"Really, Sir Integra! What where you thinking when you gave me this?" _I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my adopted mother picking out my clothes and selecting my micro-mini skirt, saying _"_I'm sure little Serrie will love this."I grabbed my Harkonnen, guessing my master just wanted to hunt vampires with me for old times sake. However, as my hand curled around it, I heard his voice in my head again. "_Leave it."_

Slowly, trying to delay whatever my master had in mind, I made my way to my office. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every step. When I opened the large double doors the room seemed empty, so I just did what I usually did-- slumped down on the chair behind the desk. I smiled reassuringly up at the portraits of the old Hellsing heads, as if they were the ones that needed to be comforted. My eyes quickly settled on Sir Integra's picture and I found my hands trailing over it from where I sat, wordlessly begging her to give me some of her strength. In truth, she had been the closest thing to a mother I'd had for years. I missed her so much.

SuddenlyI felt two arms wrap around me, grabbing me so violently the chair tipped over and flew out from under me. I never felt the impact with the floor, however. Instead, the arms held me tightly, pressing my back into a firm, cold torso. I was about to phase out when I heard my master's voice. _"Relax, Police Girl." _I did as he told me. Or at least, I did until I felt his hands groping and kneading my breasts through the uniform. I started to push him away, but before I could he jerked his hands away as if I were made of silver. I turned just in time to see a red glow on his gloved hands. I smiled, relieved. My power over him prevented him from doing anything to me unless I allowed him to. His curses came out like low hisses as he regained his posture. He smirked in that way that never ceased to scare me.

My master began chuckling until he was finally standing there laughing obscenely loudly. I crossed my arms waiting for him to calm down. Once he had, I immediately wished he hadn't. _"My my, my. __Is my dear police girl resisting her master? Don't you know the rules between master and servant? Come here, Seras. Do your job and please your master."_ It was not the words that shocked me, but the fact that my body went moving on its own to obey him.

Before I knew what was going on, my body had returned itself to my master's strong grip and his hands were roaming over my body freely. He took one breast and began to play with it, but when I tried to resist all that I could do was let out a soft moan. _"Master, w.. what do you want from me?"_

I already knew the answer, but it still shocked me to hear him say it. _"I want everything of you, my little police girl. Your blood, your obedience, your loyalty, your body..."_ He nibbled my ear and breathed the last words in it. _"Your virginity."_

My voice at this point was nothing more than a troubled moan. _"You can't touch me.. The seals.. won't let you..." _. I felt one hand sliding down over my belly and settle over my skirt, pulling it up to fondle the thin fabric of my thong. I could practically FEEL his amused smirk behind me as he pulled my thong aside and started stroking my bare slit, his gloves somehow magically coming off to feel the soft pink skin under his hands-- which to my dismay was quickly becoming soaked with my aroused nectars.

"_Your powers are being confused by your instinctual choice to serve me. Your instincts tell you to please your master_." With that, he plunged a single finger into my wet passage and started to slip it in and out to demonstrate just how much protection the guardian seals gave me. When he removed his finger I hoped he'd just leave me alone, but that hope was just my wishful thinking. I knew that he would not be done until he'd had his "fun". I was going to be raped and my body would not even listen to me!

I felt his presence between my legs and looked down to see him smirk up at me from the apex of my legs. He returned his attention to my opening and blew against my now dripping slit, my lower lips parted for him, inviting him in. I cursed my traitorous body as his tongue teased my clitoris, making me moan involuntarily. His tongue licked all over my drenched pussy, and I was vaguely aware of a tearing sound as my master got rid of my thong. All I could do was moan and thrash as his tongue ravaged me, my inner walls clenching down around his tongue as he snaked it through my depts. "_You taste sweet, little virgin,_" He spoke into my mind. "_Your tight, unspoiled passageway will feel so wonderful around my cock."_ No matter how gross those thoughts were, they also aroused me enough to reach my orgasm. I screamed, a feral cry of pleasure as my juices sprayed out over his tongue and into his mouth, my passage spasming around his tongue.

When he finally slipped his tongue out, I tried to think of ways to get out of my predicament. Before anything came to me, I heard the sound of the rustling of clothes "_Master.. what are you doing?_" I asked, knowing full well what was going on.

"_Undressing."_ Was his useless reply. He could have just phased out of his clothes, but he must have known that undressing like this would make his torture more effective. I looked down at the small pool of my vaginal juices and thought about just how "successful" my escape attempts had been so far. I suddenly found myself face to "face" with his huge and throbbing member.

"_You've got to be kidding! You want to stick THAT inside me?! That will never fit, Master!_" Despite my complaints, I felt my fangs automatically shrinking to human size as my body took over again. He placed his penis against my lips and smirked, grabbing hold of my head. "_Trust me. It will fit just fine._" I sighed, pulling away from the phallus a bit. I would not be able to talk him out of this, but maybe a bargain would work. "_Master, if I please you really well with my mouth, will you consider letting me keep my virginity?_"

Master started to prod my mouth with the head of his cock, clearly becoming impatient. I parted my lips slightly and let my tongue out to lick it. Soon the licking changed to twirling my long vampiric tongue around it, until eventually I took his penis in my hands and began licking the shaft from the base to the head. I heard a groan and felt Master's hands ruffling my hair and looked up to see him smiling down at me, breathing heavily and looking quite pleased with my attentions. That was what gave me the will to push on, and I quickly took his whole penis in my mouth, sucking it while bobbing my head up and down. If this was all I had to do to make Master happy, I would gladly obey.

His growls became more lustful animalistic, and after a short wile he took hold of the back of my head and started pumping his cock slowly in and out of my mouth. I could not help but smile inwardly, seeing him enjoy himself like this. The thought that I was the one giving him such pleasure encouraged me to suck harder. My tongue teased the tip of his manhood, and suddenly I felt salty bitterness spurt into my mouth. I beamed and pulled away, he raised his hand to wipe a trail of his semen from my chin and grinned back at me.

As I got up off the floor I noted that his manhood was still up and ready. Once my surprise wore off, I realized that this could not be good. He smirked at my expression, and I knew he had no intention of letting my keep my virginity.

"_Well, Police Girl_?" He grabbed my arm. "_Are you ready to finish this_?"

To be continued...


	3. All that really matters Part 2

"_Well, Police Girl_?" He grabbed my arm. "_Are you ready to finish this_?"

I let out a feral growl and pulled my arm from my master's hold, elbowing him in the gut _"READY? Ready to be raped? Forget it master!" _I hissed and launched myself at him to bite him and take his blood, the blood I once refused, to think I was once proud about this monster being my master. I only had to drink his blood to be free of his servitude, our mock battles had shown me that over the years I had grown to become his equal in combat. My claws sank into his sides as I grabbed hold of him and for a moment the feeling of victory washed over me as my fangs drew closer to his pale... smooth.. skin.. Wait a bloody minute.. smooth.. what was I thinking?

He looked deep into my eyes, and I could feel myself become light headed,_ "Relax, Everything is fine" _No! Everything is not fine! He was hypnotizing me! I closed my eyes and reached out for him with my vampire senses, If he thought a cheap trick like that would work on me he was gravely mistaken! I kept fighting him, now tracking him with my sixth sense. Smiling every time as I felt his skin tear under my claws or his bones snap as I punched him. I knew I could not possibly kill him. Not because he would regenerate all injuries I would inflict on him, but because I also.. somehow.. cared for him. But that was of no importance. I only had to hold on until he gave up. _"Touch me once more and I swear to God I'll tear your penis off and ram it down your throat! Pervert! I'll never give in, if you want me, you'll have to kill me!" _

I lost his signal, Thinking he had given up I cracked an eye open only to be faced with an overly pleased master. Then he started laughing in my face! _"Police girl! You have no idea what you do to me. Fight me, insult me! Show me the same spirit I saw the night I met you, the power when you fought those stubborn millennium fools, It arouses my lust for you my police girl, make me want you more! The harder you make it to take you the better it will feel the moment I sheathe myself inside you. This will be enjoyable for the both of us my little sex kitten."_ My eyes widened. I wanted to fight him off, not turn him on! His taunt had worked and I did not notice him grabbing my arms again. I struggled but somehow my body had lost the will to fight.

Smirking evilly he pushed me down against the floor, "No.. no..NO!" I could feel tears threatening to spill as he lowered himself on me, his hands making short work of unbuttoning my uniform top . As it came off my breasts bounced freely and I saw my master's eyes following the fleshy mounds hungrily.. Did he like what he saw? He gave me his insane grin having read my thoughts _"Yes police girl, I am very pleased, your breasts are nice and round." _he said before bringing his lips to them taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I did my best to keep my mind clear from his rather erotic touches as I knew the moment my slit was wet enough to slip in I would be literally screwed. My skirt was the only article of clothing left on my body but he cared little for it as it would not get between him and his "prize", His teeth grazed the flesh of my breasts, giving me goosebumps and causing my own fangs to elongate and red to slowly flow to my eyes.. Good.. The moment the blood lust would take over I would tear him limb from limb. I made up my mind and would let it happen, let the beast loose and tear this monster up without regrets. It would not kill him but I knew he would not be able to stop my feral form without destroying me. Which I could not believe he would do. And if he did, anything better than being his private whore.

He crawled up to cover me with his body again and started to forcefully kiss me, molding my breasts in his hands as his tongue snaked into my mouth and danced with mine, our tongues barely grazing each other's fangs, I felt rather comfortable and calmed slightly at the.. strangely gentle attentions and it was not until I felt his hard cock prod my vagina that I realized the kissing and fondling of my boobs had made my virgin pussy wet and ready to penetrate. Tears ran down my cheeks as I knew what was going to happen. I could already feel the head of his cock slip into my opening to sample my wetness, my plump vaginal lips wrapping themselves around the head. Why wasn't my blood lust kicking in when I needed it?!

He never even bothered to get rid of my skirt but just hiked it up my thighs giving him access to my entrance. After slipping the head of his cock in and out of me a couple of times letting my nectars coat it he decided I was ready, the next moment I felt something tear inside me as he rammed his length deep into my pussy filling me to the hilt, his hands coming down to cup my ass. He groaned in delight as he took a few experimental thrusts within my vaginal walls which clenched around his penis to keep him from moving more. I let out a pained yelp and that was when he realized I was suffering, I could see he was contemplating whether to give me some time or just ravage my core, doing so he held still just long enough for me to adjust to his huge throbbing member.

"_Seras, Just try to enjoy it, I could give you endless pleasure if you would allow me._" He began moving again and at the sudden assault on my nose caused by the smell of blood and sex my eyes flashed red. Better late than never I lost myself to my vampiric half, my blood lust finally taking over. Using both my legs I kicked him off of me, catching him by surprise as he was slammed into the wall, but when he got up to lunge for me and try to nail me to the ground again...  
I already stood bending over my desk.. Sir Integra's old desk, My skirt hiked up all the way to reveal my ass and one leg lifted up to show my dripping wet cunt which I was spreading wide open with two fingers in a inviting manner _"Come on masterrr, wanna have morrrre of my pussy? Mount me if you dare!"_ I purred sensually, sex dripping off my voice.

I would have winced at my own words if I could control my body enough for that. Apparently I had made a BIG mistake relying on my blood lust. My vampiric side was all instinct, not just the instinct to kill, but also to mate, I no longer cared that I used to be a virgin and I was taken without consent. Nor did I care about my master probably leaving me for another random virgin after having had his way with me. I just wanted to have sex with the man I looked up to as my master, to please him and receive pleasure from him in return, In short I wanted him to fuck me..Hard.

His face told me he was pleased with this development and I swear I never saw my master move so fast, He got behind me and I felt his cock slip back into my moist vagina before I even finished my words. I screamed in delight as I felt his manhood rocking through my slick passage, With his full length inside me I could feel him reach every spot of my love-hole, my inner walls squeezing him as the tip of his cock hit the opening to my womb repetitively causing me to cry out for him, _"Yes master! Fuck me, fuck your dear police girl good!"_ Both his hands were holding on to my hips as he drove himself into my wetness from behind, me pushing backwards to meet him in the middle where flesh met flesh and every time my ass slammed against his hips I could feel them drenched in my lubricant. I admit.. I was enjoying myself.

When he picked me up and sat me down on his lap, re-sheathing himself in my warmth to thrust up into me I could feel I'd not hold on much longer, In the reflection of the windows I could clearly see my vaginal lips envelop his thick manhood as he pumped it into me I moaned and began to ride him hard by bending my legs, Master just chuckled _"Did I not say you would feel pleasure? ..Spare your breath I want to hear you scream my name when you come.. Good servants cum with their Masters."_ He spoke in his ever-cocky voice, but again, I did not care. All I cared about was the wonderful feeling in my lower body as my master violently fucked me, a tingling sensation which got stronger with every thrust he gave.

Eventually all had to end though, I could feel him ramming his length into me at full force and knew he was going to finish inside me. My voice screaming out to him as he got ready for the big final. I could feel his heart beat in his cock, it was beating in full synchronism with mine and the closer we came to our orgasms the harder it became. To hell with vampires not having a heart beat, I could feel it all too well in my tight little pussy, With one last thrust I could feel strong contractions in his cock as I felt him slide in so deep that there was no way for his seed to go anywhere but straight into my waiting womb, And for the first time I wondered what would happen after he filled it up, I did not wonder about it too long, as the throbbing of his cock as he released into me, as well as the feeling of his hot sperm filling my pussy to the brink sent me over the edge with him and I reached my best orgasm that far, my pussy once again contracting and clear liquid squirting over Master's lap as my inner walls spasmed around him to pull him in impossibly deeper, milking him of all his seed. My voice echoing through the manor "_AAA-LUU-CAAAARRD!"_

After the pulsing of his cock calmed down he moved his mouth to my neck and bit down savoring the taste of my blood, at the sting of my skin being pierced, blue returned to my eyes, I blinked and quickly pulled myself loose as I realized what had been happening, a wet popping sound was heard as his cock slipped out of my tight hole, a thread of his semen still connecting his member to my vagina, my master had really done it, he raped me, desecrated me. I got up and curled up hugging my knees in the corner of the office letting out wrecking sobs. Not only had I been used, My vampiric side had come out and ENJOYED it. On top of that my master would discard me as a used piece of clot, used.. yes that was the right word. Through a curtain of tears I could see his thick cum dripping from the opening of my no longer virgin pussy. He sighed in annoyance and walked over to me, draping his trench coat over me in what I guess should have been a comforting gesture. It did not mean anything to me anymore though, The next morning I would wake up alone and abandoned, robbed of my purity and probably unable to love ever again. My life had been a living hell, my unlife had proven to be even worse.

--

--

That was the tragic story that brought me to where I am now. I'm sitting here in my office chair, three months into my pregnancy and it's really starting to show. My belly is getting more rounded by the day and my hunger for blood struck tenfold. I had a hard time explaining the other knights what happened, and they told me to seal Alucard up and have the child removed, I quickly found myself unable to do either. I just could not kill an innocent unborn. The paperwork is killing me and I can't imagine how Sir Integra lived through all this! I look at her picture and smile. "_Yes, sir Integra, Thanks to your "weapon" we'll soon have an extra vampire in the household." _

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into my master's eyes that return my look more lovingly than one could expect from him., His fingers gliding over my neck where he bit me,, marking me as his mate for all eternity, his other settling on my rounded belly.  
_"Yes, very soon, But at least my loving mate will be there to help me."_ Master brings his face closer to mine to take my lips in a passionate kiss. I just keep smiling into the soft touch. _"I love you, Master Alucard"_ I whisper and he pulls me into a even deeper more bruising kiss. Master would probably not say those little words any time soon, if ever. But it is not important to me, he always was a man of few words, letting his actions speak for him. I can feel he loves me, and that is all that really matters.

The end

It ended up more graphic than I thought. But I hope that some people like it! And I'm not talking to people saying people writing or reading this stuff have a bad love life. Sometimes it actually ends up giving you ideas of new ways for love-making or dirty fantasies to try out. Though I definitely don't suggest anyone to use this stuff in here. Really!

Depending on if you hate or like it I'll decide to either delete this thing or work more on this kind of stuff. Just tell me what to do with it, and don't be ashamed please.

~Kitty!  
________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Kitten's got claws

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Nor the scene from another well known movie a small (Non sexual) part of this chapter is based on. (I know the non sexual part of this chapter is very short so finding out what scene I mean is up to you)**

**Chapter**: Kitten's got claws  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Character**: Alucard  
**Genres**: Romance, Sex, Bloodplay, Slight furryness (Not animal sex. Mind you! I'm not into that stuff.)  
**Rating**: M+ (Slight gore, Lots and lots of sex.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kitten's got claws**

I grin as another worthless ghoul loses his head to a round of my Jackal_ 'Forty-two.' _I send my fledgling a mental message while chuckling inwardly at how much she has has grown to enjoy the hunt. '_Aw come on master, I'm on forty-six, you can do better!' _Forty six? No way I'm letting my sex-slave beat me at this game. My eyes settle on a small group of ghouls slowly trying to get to me. A smirk forming on my face as I take aim and pull the trigger release a bullet at each of their heads. '_Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five, forty-six, Forty-Seven!' _As my clip falls to the floor a FREAK rushes at me thinking he can take me out while I reload, good, He'll be worth at least three. A loud roar draws the attention of both me and my target, and before I realize what is going on a large black feline has launched itself at the FREAK and blood and pieces of flesh are splattered through the air as it ruthlessly tears the man up before it has the chance to even scream. _"The hell?"_I lower my gun as I watch the bloody show before me in amusement, Maybe I should not have done that. The next moment I am pinned down under the felines massive body.

_**"Gotcha"** _Comes the giggling voice of my police girl as the cat's body slowly starts to turn into a large black shadow, soon leaving behind the small figure of my mate, Her large, clear blue eyes captivating me. I can't help but chuckle at her playfulness. _"So, the kitten got claws now?"_ I ask while grinning at her old nickname. She pouts and climbs off me folding her arms together._ "It's Seras Victoria, master you know that, and you will use my name or no sex for you."_ Not like she could refuse me even if she really wanted, She is after all, my toy. I get up to observe the carcass of the FREAK, admiring her handiwork. _"That still only counts as one" _I state before turning back to my fuming mate letting my eyes trail over her luscious body, completely covered in the blood of her victims. I burst out laughing and she looks at me as if I have gone mad. "Master, what's wrong?" She asks in slight worry as I walk into her direction and put my hand on her ass taking hold of a long hairy appendage and she yelps at the strange sensation before grabbing hold of it herself to bring it in front of her. _"Oh just great. Why is that still there?"_ she sighs holding the long black tail and glaring it like it were one of the Judas priest's bayonets. _"That's not all, police girl, I don't think those are your ears." _I state while pointing at the cute set of cat ears adorning her head. When it comes to shape shifting or other uses for familiars she is still very inexperienced.

**She** sighs again and licks the blood of her fingers, Seras in that uniform, covered with blood while trying to clean herself like a kitten has to be the most erotic sight there is. Those ears and that tail which is slowly swaying behind her only add to that image. I can feel myself grow hard at the very sight of her, and I can't stop the lustful growl escaping my throat. She looks at me and backs off slightly raising her hands before her in defense._ "Uhhm Master.... I don't think this is the best place or time for that."_ She says catching my thoughts, I slowly start to advance at her and she instantly turns around to run. I knew this thing would come in handy, I think as I grab her tail and use it to pull her against me. Without a second thought I phase out of my duster and embrace her, her back against my front, grinding the bulge in my pants against her backside letting her feel how much I want her. "_Master, we should not do that now, you know this is my fertile period"_ She softly pleads as I begin removing her top. _"You won't get pregnant as long as I don't cum inside you, Seras." _Honestly I don't care right now. I just want fuck her brains out. I nuzzle her hair as I throw away her uniform top, her kitten ears tickling my nose, I take one of the furry appendages in my mouth and nibble it as my hands grab her large breasts, no bra, just as I asked of her, good girl.

**She** mewls softly at the feeling of me playing with her breasts and ears, I'm still grinding my now painful erection against her butt. Damn all these layers of cloth, I think as I pull down my pants and boxers to release my cock. When my hands move to the fly of her skirt I feel her hands already undoing it for me, I return my attention to her breasts and knead them showing my approval. This is going to be glorious. Seras is finally acting like a proper vampire and I'm going to fuck her as one, among the bodies of our victims. Seras stands on her toes as her skirt falls off and I feel her tail curl around my cock, leading it to rest between her thighs, slowly grinding her hips to rub her pantie-clad cunt over the shaft, her small hands stroking the head while making sure to keep it pressed against her vagina. _"Does it feel good police girl?" _I ask as she moans softly, her face all flushed pink and her ears flat against her head in erotic bliss _"Y-yes!"_ Good answer. I slip one hand into her panties to rub her , I feel slightly displeased with her, I had told her to wear either a thong or nothing at all under her skirt, I'll punish her appropriately. But right now the pleasure of her warm soft hands rubbing the head of my cock, and her crotch grinding along my shaft blocks out any coherent thought._ "Hmm Please master." _She moans as I push a finger into her wet core. Slipping it in and out of her tight slippery passage. _"Please what police girl? Tell me what you want and I might give it to you."_ Oh I know what she wants, but she has to learn to beg for it. I like the fire in her soul she shows during a fight. But when I'm taking her she will submit to me.

_**"Please** fuck me, my master, shove your dick into my pussy." _She pleads as her small hands grab my dress-shirt and tear it off. I release her and she makes a show of slipping her panties down her round hips and long slender legs before laying down on her back on the blood-stained grass, her arms and legs opened to me in invitation, as if I needed any, _"My pleasure, police girl."_ I kneel down in front of her with my cock at her slick opening, stroking it over her entrance, coating my length in her lubricant to make sliding it into her less difficult, being a vampire she will always be as tight as that glorious night I claimed her, I feel her legs wrap around my waist and groan in delight as I feel her pull me down on top of her, causing my cock to slip into her soaking passage. The muscles of her tight sheathe pressing down hard against my length as her soft delicate flesh wraps itself around my throbbing manhood, My hands mold themselves back into her glorious chest massaging the warm, soft, yet firm flesh of her large exposed boobs. She moans and arches against me. I pull out halfway, hearing her whimper in protest, only to slam back into her wet heat all the way receiving another moan from the little kitten. I grab a hold of her ass so I can thrust into her with more force, her round butt-cheeks make for perfect handles during vaginal penetration. As soon as my hands leave her breasts I grin as I see her own move to take their place. One hand moving down between us to rub the sensitive knob above where we connect. She purrs as we move together, the area between our legs quickly becomes drenched in her excess juice as I keep thrusting my length into her, pulling out and pushing back in again as my cock instantly misses the warmth of her vagina, her pussy-juice slushing out dripping down our thighs and over her finger attending to her clit in the process.

**I **can hardly believe how wet she is, but if she weren't it'd be impossible to move within that little passage of her without at least some oil to ease the slide. I groan as I feel myself near my peak and smirk as I know what is to be her punishment for not strictly following my orders on her attire. I speed up my thrusts, fucking her as hard and fast as my vampiric strength allows me, The sudden wave of pleasure is too much for my little Seras and she stops touching herself, blindly fisting the grass below her instead, mewling like a cat in heat, which is pretty much what she is after her failed transformation. I know I am much closer than she is, but this time I don't mind. It is part of my punishment, I will make her cum, just not before me. How is that a punishment you would ask? You'll see. I slow down till I only move just fast enough to keep the heat up but not letting the pleasure build to the level where one of us might finish. _"Seras, I'm going to cum soon" _I just state. She nods and rests on her elbows so she can get up when I pull out, when I don't do so she starts getting worried. _"Master, you should really pull it out now."_ I ignore her request and start pounding into her again. "_My dear Seras, I can't wait to spill my seed into you."_ I tell her with a wide smirk, she gasps and pushes against my chest. _"Master! You said you would not cum inside me!" _I bend my upper body to whisper into her ear _"And when did I say that my sweet police girl? I just told you that you would not get pregnant if I did not." _I push her down again and she starts to panic, She thrashes around trying to escape as I hold her tight, still plunging my cock into her depths._ "Please master! Stop!" _Her struggles cause her muscles to squeeze my member delightfully.

**Finally** I bury myself all the way inside her cunt, her muscles tensing and releasing around me telling me that thanks to my rough treatment, she did beat me to an orgasm after all, not by long though, as I feel my own release coming up thanks to the amazing feel of her cumming on my cock. I hold her squirming body tightly against me as my member pulses warmth into her and I growl in victory as I flood her womb with my sperm. She seizes her struggles and I hear a soft sob _"You really did it.. didn't you Master?"_ I stroke her soft face and purr into her ear. _"I sure did, my dear little kitten... It's cold outside, I decided to warm you up from the inside."_ She looks away. _"You're terrible."_ Is all she says causing me to grin. _"No use crying over spilled milk my dear."_ How double that is, as I just spilled my 'milk' inside the little kitten's 'pussy' _"Besides, I could feel you enjoyed it as well. Heed my orders next time and it won't happen again."_ She bites her lip and looks at me. _"Will you stay with me?"_ She asks as she looks closely at my face. _"No matter what?"_ I thought I already made that clear. _"Seras, touch your neck."_ I ask as I pull out, letting my manhood fall from her slit as I hug her small body against me. Slowly she trails her hand to the marks I left on her, She smiles wryly as she caresses the little puncture marks that will never heal. _"Those marks prove you belong to me, and as long as you bear them I would not leave you even if you begged me to."_ She looks at me and does something she never did before, She licks my face. The surprise giving her enough time to shake loose. _"Possessive bastard." _She simply says with slight amusement in her voice before pouncing me a second time, throwing me onto my back and sitting down on top of me.

_**"Now** we do it my way, darling." _Now I'm the one confused, she was crying just a minute ago and now she wants to go at it again? She pushes her lips against mine and kisses me forcefully._ "As long as you will stay with me I don't mind even if you had me bear a dozen of kids."_ She speaks in a husky tone before bringing our lips together again, her small claws piercing my back causing me a slight amount of erotic pain. Next I know she lifts herself off me and gets on all fours in the grass, spreading her legs and sticking her ass out offering herself for the taking, her tail swaying above her to add to the arousing image. _"Mew, come on mash-tah, your kitten wants more milk!"_ She teases and starts taunting me by fucking herself with her tail. I growl lowly as if her tail is an unwelcome intruder in my personal territory, it sure feels like that.. I pull the tail from her pussy, grab her rear and impale her on my cock again. _"Nyyaaahh!"_ She cries out in pleasure as I instantly resume my merciless pounding. She turns her head back to give me a smile. _"You know, If this tail turns you on so bad I may just keep it._" I glare back at her, I have to admit those ears and that tail arouse me... A little too much for my liking, but having that tail as "Competition" feels like an insult. I wrap my arms possessively around her and push her hard against my chest, My fangs nipping at her mark while I growl out a possessive _"Mine" _I keep slamming myself into my mate's tight heat like a piston. She is all mine, Mine to hold, mine to please, mine to love.... Did I say love? Who am I kidding, yes I love her, but I'm not just going to declare my love like this, all in due time. After all she and I are both ageless beings. There's no one who can prevent me from taking my Seras as often and as long as I want, not even the Judas priest, not even my former master.

_**"Mom?**.... Dad? What are you doing?"_  
_"Helena?!"_ Both me and Seras all but yell in perfect unison at the voice of our firstborn daughter... Great, I am never going to 'live' this one down.

* * *

Remember to review, No review is no luv!....Don't think too much on that.

* * *


	5. Bats and butterflies

**So I decided to add another Chappy to this series of love and (especially) sex stories. I have been inactive a lot because I thought my stories were unpopular, however after looking back at this one I realized it's read quite often. People requested me to write more, so ask and I will grant it.**

* * *

**Chapter**: 4 bats and butterflies  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Helena/Alucard  
**Genres: **Slight Bondage/Sex/Romance/Humor**  
Rating: M+ **(Read above)

**Chapter 4: Bats and butterflies**

_Hello! My name is "Helena Victoria Tepes Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." I am a nine years old draculina, and the proud daughter of the No-Life-King Alucard and his queen Seras Victoria! Yesterday I ran into my parents while they were having Sex. I know I should have felt sick down in my stomach at seeing my mother and father like that, But somehow I do not.. It did result in me getting a long lecture about sex though. Oh.. There's mam.. Time for another long talk._

My door opens and in comes my mother. Smiling at me to hide the embarrassment she knows all to well our kind can smell out of the air. I can also see she is in deep thought about how to explain last night._  
"You see my dear, once every four-and-a-half years our kind has a single month called the "blood month", It's the time a mommy and a daddy vampire can get a baby" _Mother sat down cross-legged in front of me as she told me about yesterday.

_"During this time the mommy and daddy perform a sort of ritual we refer to as "mating" or "Making love", It's what you saw daddy and me doing the other night." _It looked fun too.. mommy and daddy were definitely enjoying themselves. I nodded happily to show her I was listening.

"_I told you before about the stork bringing babies to human families right?" _Oh please, I can read books you know.. Although I know mam has been hiding a good lot of books I read a lot of others in the library. Ranging from Hamlet to Disney's beauty and the beast. Thanks to all I found in some books I know that in truth only animals get children delivered by a stork, and HUMAN babies come from red cabbages!

_"Well with vampires it's not the stork that brings the babies, but a giant bat."_ Mommy spoke, and I giggled as she mimicked the movement of a bat flying. After a while my face turned blank again as I gazed at my mother. Mother looked at my face with a wry smile and she probably got the hint.

_"You don't believe me, do you sweety?" _She asked me slumping her shoulders in defeat. I shook my head no and she sighed, knowing hiding the truth from me was useless.

"_Besides mother..." _I told her so she kept her attention to me._ "I liked Father's story better... it had funny words like "Fucking", "Vaginal penetration" and "Pregnancy" in it!" _It was strange how her expression changed so fast on that... From disappointment, to shock, to anger, Perhaps she was having what daddy called a "period" Without another word to me she stomped away towards her and papa's room in the dungeon. Yes, She's definitely having her period.

* * *

_"You, bloody good for nothing perverted moronic bastard!" _I could hear my mate's voice precede her as she descended the stairs of my room. Her foul mouth made me chuckle. Why she was so upset with me now I would not know.

"_Police girl, please, I'm flattered."_ I joked with a smug grin, her reply being only a pout as she tried to stare me down, her fists clenched at her side, despite her height, many a good soldier would have fled or wet themselves with the way she growled and her eyes flared. But for me that made her all the more attractive. I burrowed my face in my glove and chuckled at her angered expression. I was soon silenced as I felt a gust of wind followed by a strong stab in my shoulders. Looking up I saw my mate sitting on my lap, from her back sprouted two shadowy masses which had taken the shape of twin bat wings, the sharp edges which in a real bat's wing would be the thumbs were shoved through my shoulders, effectively pinning me to my favourite seat. Her burst of anger making her look sexier than she already was, as she moved one hand to between my legs I could feel my pants getting tighter at her vicious behaviour.

_"My fair Seras, despite your violence I can smell your arousal. Know you can't rape the willing... if you thought immobilizing me before mounting me is a punishment I'm afraid you're quite wrong."_ I accented my words by grinding my crotch into hers, earning a smirk and a giggle from her as she got up slightly and slipped her thong down her long pale legs. I watched the private strip tease, growling contently before reaching out to caress her soft pink folds with my finger, only to notice my entire body was as unmoving as stone.

_"The Hell? Police girl, what in the devil's name have you done to me?"_  
I growled out as I locked eyes with her. No answer, just a grin as she unbuttoned her top and unclipped her bra exposing her ample bosom to my hungry eyes. Again her hand found it's way to her vagina, she leaned backwards so I had a better view of her fingers slipping slowly into the tight passage I lost myself in many times over the last years. I could see her pant slightly as her other hand began to caress and knead her breasts, she looked absolutely wonderful as her face showed her pleasure. However it was a torture seeing her like that without being able to fuck her.

_"Hmm, master.."_  
She began, sounding even more pleased as she could see what she was doing to me.

_"Can you see it? See how my fingers rub the inside of my pussy? Would you not want it to be your cock instead?" _She was definitely playing with me, I never let her win any of her games before and I would not start now. She got off my lap and turned her back to me, her shadowy wings twisting to keep me stuck to the chair as another tendril formed a surface for her to prop one of her feet on. An image of her leaning on my master's desk on the first night I took her entered my head and by this time my cock was straining painfully against my pants. It took me a lot of energy just to phase out of my pants and boxers. Even after getting rid of them though the uncomfortable pressure remained in the rock-solid organ.

_"I see you are all hard master... Does that mean you're ready to apologize? I'll let you screw me as hard as you wish. I might even allow you to cum inside my little cunt if you do." _With that she spread her pussy with one hand, finger-fucking herself with the other. From this angle I could clearly see every little drop of her juice that coated her fingers as she slipped them in and out. This was more than just torture, it was killing me... so to say. So if apologizing was all I had to do, sure.

_"I am sorry, police girl." _I lied, I don't even know what I did wrong, the child deserves to know what it is I do with her mother every day and night. She faced me, lifting an elegant eyebrow and showing me a mocking grin.

_"You're a terrible liar, you know?"_ She told me before letting out a sigh and wrapping one hand around my cock.

"_But never the less, I need this as much as you do." _With those words she sat down on my lap and all the discomfort disappeared as I felt her hot wet flesh wrap around my member. She too sighed in relief as she rested her back against my front, slowly rocking her hips so that her slick passage squelched my length. As I felt my strength returning to my arms I grabbed her hips and began lifting her up before bringing her down again, making my cock rub her vaginal walls with long hard strokes, with a soft giggle she turned her head to look at me again.

_"Haha, seems I can't fuck and use my abilities on you at the same time, It doesn't matter.... Make love to me, my master."_ Seras moaned rather than spoke the words as I increased the speed at which I was pounding into her sweet pussy. Already I could feel her walls quivering in her approaching orgasm. Soon I felt her beginning to match my movements, no longer having to lift her myself my hands could focus on the smooth flesh of her breasts, her moans were soon filling the room and groans of my own joined them as I could feel my balls clench in preparation to release my seed into her womb.

_"Oohh, Not so loud.. You.. ah... Will wake our daughter."_ She told me trying to suppress her moans which she soon found herself unable to do as she added. "_Oh fuck! Harder, master, I'm cumming!"_ and Indeed I soon felt her cunt contracting around my length, pressing down and sucking hungrily on my dick. pulling it deeper. It felt better than anything the heaven that had been denied me could ever offer, my muscles tensed as I got ready to blow my load into her hot pussy... And then she quickly climbed off me, before I realized what she was doing I once again found myself unable to move.

_"I would congratulate you Seras, but this impudent trick does not at all entertain me."_ I growled at my mate with disdain dripping off my voice. She grinned at me in reply and it felt like looking into my own reflection, she had gone so far down the path of darkness, the insane grin plastered to her face as she locked me to the wall, the strength within her as she, a mere infant compared to me, managed to hold me powerless, makes her completely irresistible.

_"Bitch.... I love you."_ I muttered gruffly as I gave up struggling. She got me good. Her reaction was unlike I expected, instead of pouting at me for calling her a "bitch" I could feel a strong aura of shock emanating from her and her hold on me softened.

_"You really mean that?"_ She asked me sounding incredulous. Of course I lifted an eyebrow at this, was it really so unbelievable?

_"Seras, why would I say it if it wasn't so?" _I felt a strong pull and next thing I knew I was on my back on top of the pile of clothing that lay on the floor. As Seras got down on top of me she grabbed my shaft with one hand and led it back to the entrance of her vagina. As soon as her cunt had accepted me in and squelched my length she bent towards me and assaulted my lips with wild passion, pleasure I had never known overpowered all my senses as for the first time she was the one fucking me with the carnal lust only our kind were able to have. She only releases my lips to whisper sweet words of encouragement that I don't need.

"_It's okay master, come inside.. Fill me with your cum."_ She told me, reducing my hopes of prolonging my orgasm so I could enjoy this feeling longer to none. Already I tensed from the intensity of the pleasure my no-life-queen gave me, and within seconds the dams broke and I could feel my cock relax as my semen began to pour out of my cock straight into her welcoming vagina. Her mouth claimed mine again, her lower body still slamming into mine as she rode me, making sure she got ever drop of my seed before finally collapsing on top of me.

_"Seras, What was that about?"_ I ask in confusion, without thinking about it my arms wrap themselves around her, hugging her close and caressing her soft body as she nuzzles into the crook of my neck nipping at my throat.

_"You said you love me, you have no idea how much that means to me. To know I'm more than just a replaceable sex toy." _She murmurs before biting down on my neck, finally completing our mating bond and truly becoming my equal. This causes me to smirk. She in turn doesn't know how much it means to me to be accepted as a mate the way I am, by someone as 'pure' as her, without having to influence her thoughts.

_"Oh, I guess I missed out on the fun."_ 'Oh no, not this again' is all I think as I look at the door to our room and indeed see our daughter stand in the opening.

_"If you're going to have a round two, can I join in?"_ The question manages to stupefy both me and my mate completely. Neither of her knowing how to answer her silly request.

_"You did not tell her sex with family members is wrong?"_ Seras asks me after a long moment of silence. I look at her in frustration. _"I told her enough, I thought I'd leave that topic to you... Then what did you tell her?" _I ask her_. _Helena sits down next to the two of us looking rather upset about us apparently ignoring her.

_"Mother only told me a silly story about the bats and the butterflies, she did not teach me anything useful."_ I sigh at my daughter's comment and look at my embarrassed mate with a frown, she sure has a lot left to learn about raising a vampire child. But I will greatly enjoy teaching her. It's almost like is it master and servant all over again.

Bats and butterflies.. Just absurd.. My little innocent PoliceGirl can be such a prude.

* * *

**Please, if you read this story, If you fave it, be so nice to leave a review even if it is just a happy face smilie, Ten seconds of your time, it will tell me and others it's better than the general "Sex rp turned into text file and uploaded" It will encourage me to write more! And you want more... Do you?**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. I am your master

**Because I prefer to write things people will read, and apparently this is the foremost one of my stories that falls into that category. I decided to update this smut-packed story of mine. I thank you all for reviewing so kindly, had it not been for your words I would have quit long ago! Thank you, it means everything to me! For this chapter I once again decided to have a little bit of a story. If you're not interested in that part you can just scroll down till the first separator where the lemony stuff starts.**

**I updated? Yes I did I just couldn't rest well with the thought of this still sitting unfinished on my USB stick after months**

* * *

_**Pairing**__: Alucard/Seras  
__**POV Characters**__: none, General pov  
__**Genres: **__Romance/Female domination/Pregnancy__  
__**Rating: M+ **__(So yes, Basically it's another chapter about two vampires going at it like rabbits)_

_**Chapter 5: I am your master**_

"_Yes... It's there alright." _

The young vampiress spoke to herself as she examined her reflection, her hands stroking her slightly swollen belly lovingly.

Not that she expected anything else, they had after all been coupling like wild animals at least seven times a night, completely unprotected. To Seras it was wonderful to share such a feeling if intimacy with her master.

"_And to him it's a great way to kill time." _She giggled to herself as she pictured the bored expression she had so often seen on her master's face. She always liked pointing out it made him look like Haji from that TV show she used to watch as a human. Alucard of course reminding her he'd never watched that "Wretched black box" and much less knew what a "Haji" was.

"_He's probably growing bored of me.... What if he would leave me for another?"_

As she reflected on that thought she got the strange feeling as if that happening would be the end of the world she knew, after all, it was her lasting humanity that kept him from returning to his old habit of killing anything that moved. Yes it was her duty to make sure he would keep wanting her, she had to do it, for the sake of the world.

It had been quite a while since she had been shopping, Something that was strange considering the large sum of money Integra had left her. The reason was simple, most good shops tend to close before the sun sets. And Seras was never one to get up early, daytime was after all when she should be sleeping. True the sun did no harm to her, even as a fledgling she had been out in broad daylight for things like the funerals of fallen Hellsing soldiers.

The shop she would be visiting today though did not require her to get up early, as it would be open till well past midnight. Of course Helena had soon discovered what she was planning and decided to sate her curiosity.

"_Please mother, can I come along? I promise I won't get in the way, I can help you pick out stuff." _At first, Seras was hesitant to allow one as young as Helena to come along to the specific shop she would be visiting. She took a calming breath, one of her few remaining human habits.

"_Alright, It's not like it can ruin you any further than your father already did!" _

Helena squealed as she hugged her mother, and for a moment Seras wondered how long the young draculina would remain this happy, somehow she could not erase the image of her daughter sitting all alone in a small library listening to the same depressing song day after day.

Shaking these saddening thoughts away she took Helena's hand and, with her little girl in tow made her way towards her destination. Ignoring the curios glances she got along the way. Maybe it was how Seras' casual clothing so strongly contrasted to her daughter's dress which quickly made the words "Gothic lolita" Come to mind. Or maybe it was how the latter of the girls clear orange eyes stood out against the black lines surrounding them. Either way it annoyed Seras and made her walk just a little bit faster.

When the two finally did reach their destination she was glad there were only a few people still watching them. With a last sigh she entered the door to the, to her amazement rather large shop.

"_Welcome to "the temptress' coffin" miss, how can I help you?" _One of the shop assistants spoke up as soon as Seras closed the door behind her. Seras dully noted how the "Little kitten" would have been frightened by the woman's sudden appearance but the thought was soon pushed away by another feeling.

"_Mother.. This woman."_

Seras wasted no time in transforming her left arm into the weapon she had come to rely on. Using her other arm to forcefully slam the woman against the ground and poising the sharp shadow blade against her throat. Her eyes bleeding red and her grin widening at the prospect of drenching her hands in the blood of those not worthy of their unlife.

"_Freak"_ Seras hissed as she inched her arm closer to the other undead's flesh, the woman's eyes were wide with fear and tears ran freely from them. The woman struggled for her life as her eyes pleaded with Seras to spare her. For a moment Seras almost felt sorry for the woman.

"_P...please countess!" _The woman managed to breathe out. This made Seras look at the woman in surprise and she loosened her grip a little, careful to make sure her prey could not escape.

"_You know me?"_

_T_he woman nodded desperately and seized her struggles continuing on a more calm tone. _"How could I not? Lady Seras Tepes Victoria Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Childe and mate to Count Draculea himself. I used to serve him long before your great-grandmother was born." _

There were no lies in her words. besides an outsider would not be able to remember Seras' full name which by now had become of ludicrous length, Seras noted with slight regret. Of course she had known Alucard would have had a fair share of women back in the days, At least three brides were confirmed. The woman noted Seras' expression and quickly stifled a laugh.

"_I know what you're thinking countess, no I was not that sort of servant, although I would lie by saying you would be his first I can tell you that none of his three brides has managed to keep his attention like you do."_

Seras could not help but sigh at this, as much as she liked finally getting some praise she knew that if nothing happened fast she too would lose him. Feeling there was no need to fight she let herself relax and released the woman, her arm shifting back to a normal human limb.

"_Thank you, but I think my time with him is almost over, nowadays we merely mate to kill time, the last few weeks he hasn't even been doing it with the usual passion and vigour he used to have. I am not.. not thrilling enough." _

The woman only nodded her head as she listened, already inspecting the vampiress' body and taking her sizes. The woman smirked as an accidental brush of her hand against Seras' breast elicited a soft almost inaudible moan from the lady vampire.

"_I beg to differ my lady, if I know one thing of lord Draculea, it is that he is attracted to power, which you displayed to have in frightening amounts when you floored me, a five hundred year old nosferatu as if I were a mere fledgling.."_ She, this time purposely kneaded Seras breast causing her to stiffen and bite her lip as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"_And another thing he is drawn to is sensitivity, in the right places. Which you also have no lack of. Although, the right clothes can help, I'm sure I have something that can .. turn him on."_ Seras turned her gaze away from the store clerk and to her daughter who to her relief was paying more attention to the long racks of skimpy clothing than to the embarrassing situation she was in.

"_I see you have a fledgling of your own?"_ the woman noted as she shifted her hands through some of the leather gowns that were folded neatly on a small display table.

"_You're quite cruel... to turn one at such a young age. But I assume that too is what Alucard finds attractive with you."_ The woman added with only the least bit of emotion.

"_Excuse me, but I'm not like that! Helena is my daughter!"_ Seras stated coldly causing the clerk to freeze in her place.

"_Impossible, vampires are not capable of reproducing that way."_ She slowly spoke to herself before reaching out with her senses, she had noticed Seras' stomach was less flat than was expected from a vampiress of her class and calibre but only when her ears were greeted with a second soft heartbeat coming from her guest's womb she allowed the thought to come out.

"_And yet.. you're pregnant with his child... Lady Victoria, you are something special indeed."_ The woman finally found the set she had been looking for and handed it to Seras with a smile.

"_Here, I don't believe you will be needing it, but it's yours... A gift if you will."_ Seras knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted the gift, thanking the other lady vampire before pulling her daughter who was unwilling to leave along towards their long time home.

* * *

Alucard sat silently as he sipped on his blood wine while enjoying comfort of his favourite chair. Tonight was a night just like all the others, more boring even because of the absence of his mate. Multiple times he had tried to reach out through their mental link but she had grown so efficient at blocking him out that he was only rewarded by a slight shock every time he tried only to be disconnected before seeing anything.

He was pleased when the doors to their quarters swung open to reveal the dark figure of his mate. A thick cloak wrapped around her, the sight of which made him quirk an eyebrow.

"_Good evening my beloved." _Came Seras' soft voice, as she walked into his direction. Alucard thought he could faintly make out the soft clicking of high heels on the tiles of his dungeon chamber. But as soon as he tried to confirm his suspicions it was gone. What he had thought about was nothing Seras would do any way. Her mind was too pure to think of any sorts of kinks or fetishes, it was always him who forced them upon her. He reveled in the control he had over her at those moments.

"_Seras, there is no need to hide your body, it no longer holds any secrets to me."_ Seras smiled at this but did not drop her cloak, now she was mere inches away from him. Her arm came out to caress him and to his surprise it was covered mostly by a long fingerless leather glove. As his eyes traveled to her face to to read her emotions the cloak began to dissolve into her body. The sight making him freeze for a short moment.

There she stood, her smooth pale flesh only partly covered by pieces of red and black. Black straps running along her long creamy legs until they met a pair of 6 inch high heeled boots, the red bustier which only covered half of her nipples flattened her breasts slightly, if possible making the soft mounds look even larger. And the small thong she wore was so thin that the shape of her vaginal lips could be seen right through it. While usually the sight of her body made him hard he was definitely blue balled now

What caught his attention most was the object in her hands, a sharp silver tip shone slightly against the blackness of the whip she held. A soft growl of appreciation left him as she seated herself on his lap, their eyes, both pairs as red as blood connecting to see the lust that swirled in each other's gazes. He could feel the softness of her hands on his arms and it felt more intimate than he'd expected. She rested her head in the crook of his neck giving him a whiff of her pheromones, a sharp sting in his neck made him groan in delight as she drank her fill from him, When Alucard wanted to bite down on Seras' neck to return the favour the burning sensation in his hands made him snap his eyes wide open.

"_Don't worry master, Just enforcing our old bond. I'm not sure if you remember, But Sir Integra clearly stated with her last words that I was to be your master.. So.. Master Alucard I want you to be a good servant and enjoy what I'm going to do to you." _Alucard was puzzled as she got off him and his eyes fell on his gloves, the Hellsing sigils glowing as brightly as the day Abraham had captured him. His mouth curling into his famous smirk.

"_I am amazed Seras, by your foolishness. That you think you can claim control over me this way, know that despite the order you don't have a drop of the Hellsing blood running through your veins, remember what happened the night I made your body mine?" _Alucard purred. Seras eyes shone brightly as she grinned her own Cheshire cat grin which would inspire fear in any creature that would see it.. Except Alucard.

"_Like it were only yesterday my love, I become wet just thinking about it, the vigour with which you ravished my virgin body, exactly like I had expected you to be."_ For a moment Alucard's smirk fell and Seras took this moment to continue._ "You know, the reason why you were able to break my control over you was because a part of me wanted it to happen, my body ached to have you inside me, to please you and receive your seed in return."_

Now he thought of it, it had never occurred to him to think of that possibility. It was pretty obvious even then that she had desired him, the way she would silently mouth his name as she orgasmed after pleasuring herself, the way she suddenly blushed and became uneasy whenever he was near, pure as she were his very presence was enough to inspire thoughts in her mind that back then had been taboo to her.

He was snapped out of his reveries when his shirt was roughly torn off his chest and the sharp sting of the lash against his chest made him howl in pain. For a moment he could see regret in his mate's eyes as their red glow momentarily lightened to a purple tint. But as soon as it came it left again and only pools of deep crimson remained. With it the sting of a second lash made him throw his head back.

"_Glad to see you're enjoying this my love, don't worry. I want you to feel more pleasure than pain."_ To be truthful, despite hating to be under someone else's control he truly did enjoy this part of his Seras. He was glad he was rubbing off on her, after all these years. It made her interesting, very interesting indeed.. More interesting than he'd ever expected her to be.

Another tearing sound was heard as his pants were roughly dealt with and he gasped at the iron grip her hands took on his by now throbbing cock. She however was true to her words, and pleasure spread through him like a roaring wildfire as her delicate lips sealed around his cock and she began running her small tongue along his length. He tried to grab her head and force himself all the way inside her warm mouth seeking release but as soon as he tried his seals burned him and froze him in position.

"_Tsk Master, if you continue to be this way I'll stop. You don't want that do you?"_ Seras spoke with glee. After tormenting Alucard a few moments more by simply ignoring his painful erection she went back to the task ahead. Unclasping her bustier she let her breasts fall free before cupping them with her hands.

"_Master, have you ever received a ____paizuri__?"_ She giggled as Alucard once again gave her his "What the fuck are you talking about?" expression. Pressing her breasts hard against his still saliva-covered cock from both sides she continued. _"It's a Japanese term, I think, It means "Tit fuck", I __want to see how it feels for you." _With that she began moving her breasts up and down her master's shaft, her tongue curling it self along the head of his massive length. Upon hearing her master huff in delight she doubled her efforts.

With a last lash of her tongue Alucard gasped hoarsely as he came, as soon as Seras tasted that familiar flavour of her lover's seed she stopped licking, letting his cum flow all over her, when it stopped it had covered not only her breasts but her face and hair were drenched in his essence.

She laughed sweetly as she stood up, releasing the straps that held her thong in place in the progress. As it fell down her long legs Alucard could not help but lick his lips. Despite having seen his mate naked many hundreds of times before, it felt like a whole new game now the tables were turned and he was for once at her mercy.

For the second time this night she straddled him, making sure to let Alucard feel the wetness that had pooled between her legs as she rubbed her heated core against his stiff manhood. Seras could feel Alucard jerk his hips upwards in an attempt to enter her but he only succeeded in hitting her clitoris with the head of his cock, eliciting an arousing gasp from her.

"_Impatient aren't you master?"_ Seras asked teasingly before allowing him entrance to her slippery cunt, her inner walls cushioning his length as she moved on him in an agonizingly slow pace. To Alucard it just wouldn't do, although it soothed the pain to just be inside her his instincts told him to thrust into her with wild abandon. But try as he did, the strain of the seals on his gloves completely stopped his movements.

"_Master, you really think sex has to be rough to be good?"_ Alucard did not even have to think on that, in his opinion the answer was clear. So he was pleased to feel Seras starting to ride his length with the strength and determination worthy of a no-life-king. Just as he thought things could not get better he was proven wrong, Alucard had always been sort of a masochist, so when Seras' nails raked themselves over his back leaving a clear red path in their wake he cried his pleasure to the ceiling.

Seras was amazed at how good it felt to for once be in charge, feeling her master's massive length slide in and out of her, stroking her inner walls exactly the way she wanted it. Knowing that when ever Alucard gasped or groaned in delight it was completely by her work and hers alone. Soon enough she could feel another wave of pleasure overcome her and the familiar feeling of her orgasm coiling in her lower body. As soon as her pussy began to convulse around Alucard's cock she could see the strain on his face as he tried to keep himself from letting go just yet.

"_Just let it out my beloved, release it all inside. I'm not done with you, so don't worry I will make you feel so much better."_ Alucard's reply was a hoarse cry as he let himself relax, his cock jerking as his cum began flooding his mate's vaginal passage and her womb. As soon as Seras felt his warm juices flow into her she allowed herself to cry out her own release, happy to know that she was the one who brought his climax.

When her orgasms finally calmed down she allowed the both of them to take a few breaths, although not really necessary for anything other than talking, it helped recovering her fatigue.

"_That was pretty good Seras, but may I ask what gave you the idea?"_ Alucard asked Seras, stroking her back as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her tongue darting out to tease the small bite marks she'd left. She could feel his cock twitch inside her at this small show of affection. Of course when Seras failed to answer right away Alucard's limited patience ran out and grabbing her by her shoulders he shook her to make sure she was still listening._ "Oi, Seras answer me!" _Another brief silence followed and just as Alucard began to think he would not get her to talk she replied on a solemn tone.

"_I just... Did not want you to grow tired of me and leave, I can't bear the thought of living the rest of __my life without you." _A bloody tear ran down along her face and over Alucard's back as she told him this, the droplet joining the red stains left by the scratches on his back. Now it was Alucard's turn to be completely unable to find the words he wanted to say, and for the longest time, they just sat, enjoying each other's closeness.

"_We went over this before, what made you think it would have changed?"_ Alucard's response came after a long pause. While it did not sound like it were anything special it was the trigger, and for the first since long Seras allowed herself to cry, actually cry. She buried her face in his chest and just let everything out, uncaring of the red drips sliding down her lover's chest. And for once Alucard did not try to stop her. His large hand supporting her head and keeping it to rest against his chest until she finally spoke again.

"_You barely seek me out nowadays, some time ago I would have been lucky if you granted me any rest at all, but now I practically have to beg you to fuck me!.... And moreover."_ Her voice wavered as the tears returned. _"What happened to the lust and desire you used to display when you took me? It is as if you're deliberately trying not to enjoy it. You know how unattractive I feel knowing I haven't made you cum in months?"_ All through her rant he kept holding her, stroking her head lovingly even as she tried to prove he did not love her.

"_Half a month actually." _He corrected her, although his coy tone was nowhere to be heard _"Ever since I discovered you were pregnant again." _At this Seras froze _"You're a rare gem, My lovely Seras... The first Draculina in history capable of producing life rather than taking it. Vampires were never meant to bring life."_ So for short he did not think she was a real vampire? _"There are of course exceptions."_ He said as he lifted her face by her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. Eyes shining with pride and possessiveness.

"_So you're not bored or angry with me?"_ She asked as she stared hopefully into his eyes.. His beautiful glowing eyes

"_I must say I'm annoyed that you keep balancing on that thin line between life and undeath, even after all this time."_ She lowered her head, feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of failing her master. _"Failed me? You please me greatly Policegirl"_ He chuckled reading her thoughts _"You who defy God, We were cursed to never know the joy of raising children we could call our own, when I got you with child the first time I thought it to be a fluke, but now I know you're nothing short of what humans would call a miracle."_ So that was it? She was a little birth-giving machine? He had only been gentle with her because he was afraid to hurt the child?

Upon hearing this thought from her he growled and pushed her on her back spreading her legs and pressing his cock to her still drenched opening. _"I had been gentle with you because I thought you would prefer it that way."_ At this he pushed himself back into her tightness, answering her moan with a groan of his own as her muscles unyieldingly clenched around him. _"You're right, you are not frail, and now I know you don't mind some rough sex while pregnant...."_ He grabbed her ass, pulling nearly all the way out of her pussy before slamming it back into her again just to prove his point. _"..I'm going to make up for all the time I've been going easy on you."_

That would be the last time Seras ever doubted her relationship with Alucard. Maybe, she thought, maybe the two of them were indeed meant to be eternal.

* * *

**And now, Review! Don't make me regret paying 5 Euros for one hour of low quality internet connection!**


End file.
